The 12th hunger games, your way
by Battle-Royale-Hiroki
Summary: Another one of those hunger games where you submit your own tributes. TRIBUTES ARE IN
1. Chapter 1

Hunger Games: Enter your Tributes

**District:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**District token (optional):**

**Background Information:**

**Friends/Family Information:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Strategy:**

**Reaping outfit (optional):**

**Chariot outfit (optional):**

**District 1-luxury items**

**District 2-Medicine**

**District 3-Electronics**

**District 4-fishing**

**District 5-**

**District 6-**

**District 7-Trees**

**District 8-Textiles/fabric**

**District 9-Hunting**

**District 10-Mathematics**

**District 11-Agriculture**

**District 12-Coal**


	2. Tributes so far

** Hunger Games: Enter your Tributes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. Suzanne Collins does.**

**Tributes so Far**

**All the districts that don't have anything next to them are open. **

District 1

Age-16

Gender-Female

Name-Miracle Prince

District 1

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 2

Age-17

Gender-Female

Name-Kiki Cinto

District 2

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 3

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 3

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 4

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 4

Age-17

Gender-Male

Name-Jess Gray

District 5

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 5

Age-15

Gender-Female

Name-Tunnica Chavenne (Tunni)

District 6

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 6

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 7

Age-16

Gender-Female

Name-Pippy Spongle

District 7

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 8

Age-15

Gender-Male

Name-Holden Citris

District 8

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 9

Age-12

Gender-Female

Name-Kestrel Lidra

District 9

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 10

Age-14

Gender-Female

Name-Rayna Spring

District 10

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 11

Age-15

Gender-F

Name-Evelyn Vere

District 11

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 12

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 12

Age-

Gender-

Name-

Sorry for the people that didn't make it. I can only put in 24 tributes.


	3. a couple spots left

** Hunger Games: Enter your Tributes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. Suzanne Collins does.**

**Tributes so Far**

**All the districts that don't have anything next to them are open. **

District 1

Age-16

Gender-Female

Name-Miracle Prince

District 1

Age-17

Gender-Male

Name-Daunime Jarrome (Daun)

District 2

Age-17

Gender-Female

Name-Kiki Cinto

District 2

Age-18

Gender-Male

Name-Char Maud

District 3

Age-13

Gender-Female

Name-Scarlett Jones

District 3

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 4

Age-18

Gender-Female

Name-Madison Lilith Caper

District 4

Age-17

Gender-Male

Name-Jess Gray

District 5

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 5

Age-15

Gender-Female

Name-Tunnica Chavenne (Tunni)

District 6

Age-15

Gender-Female

Name-Jessanine Cavera

District 6

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 7

Age-16

Gender-Female

Name-Pippy Spongle

District 7

Age-17

Gender-Male

Name-Larch Burlson

District 8

Age-15

Gender-Male

Name-Holden Citris

District 8

Age-14

Gender-Female

Name-Jocelyn Bennett

District 9

Age-12

Gender-Female

Name-Kestrel Lidra

District 9

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 10

Age-14

Gender-Female

Name-Rayna Spring

District 10

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 11

Age-15

Gender-Female

Name-Evelyn Vere

District 11

Age-

Gender-

Name-

District 12

Age-16

Gender-Female

Name-Artemis Summers

District 12

Age-

Gender-

Name-


	4. Tributes are in

** Hunger Games: Enter your Tributes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. Suzanne Collins does.**

District 1

Age-16

Gender-Female

Name-Miracle Prince

District 1

Age-17

Gender-Male

Name-Daunime Jarrome (Daun)

District 2

Age-17

Gender-Female

Name-Kiki Cinto

District 2

Age-18

Gender-Male

Name-Char Maud

District 3

Age-13

Gender-Female

Name-Scarlett Jones

District 3

Age-18

Gender-Male

Name-Lane Johnson

District 4

Age-18

Gender-Female

Name-Madison Lilith Caper

District 4

Age-17

Gender-Male

Name-Jess Gray

District 5

Age-12

Gender-Male

Name-Mino Shar

District 5

Age-15

Gender-Female

Name-Tunnica Chavenne (Tunni)

District 6

Age-15

Gender-Female

Name-Jessanine Cavera

District 6

Age-17

Gender-Male

Name-Ager Loug

District 7

Age-16

Gender-Female

Name-Pippy Spongle

District 7

Age-17

Gender-Male

Name-Larch Burlson

District 8

Age-15

Gender-Male

Name-Holden Citris

District 8

Age-14

Gender-Female

Name-Jocelyn Bennett

District 9

Age-12

Gender-Female

Name-Kestrel Lidra

District 9

Age-14

Gender-Male

Name-Bane Hidrao

District 10

Age-14

Gender-Female

Name-Rayna Spring

District 10

Age-16

Gender-Male

Name-Rettle Riddle

District 11

Age-15

Gender-Female

Name-Evelyn Vere

District 11

Age-18

Gender-Male

Name-Kaner Sheth

District 12

Age-16

Gender-Female

Name-Artemis Summers

District 12

Age-14

Gender-Male

Name-Rettle Riddle


	5. D1 reaping

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or the characters

District 1 Reaping

Miracle Prince POV

I woke up to my usual luxurious house. Though I was still rather tired I jumped out of bed rather quickly. For today was my time to shine. I would not be like my brother who died in his games, but that was four years back during the eighth hunger games.

I went downstairs and sat at my usual spot at the table. The head. My parents don't mind because they think of me as a heroin since my brother died. He was their favorite, until he died. That left me. My parents spoil.

I got up and went to get some waffle from the warmer. My servants always set my breakfast in the warmer about 10 minutes before I wake up.

I reached into the small space a pulled out a humongous plate of steaming hot waffles. While carrying my plate of waffles back to the table, I grabbed the whipped cream from the Fridge.

As usual I poured on the whipped cream generously. Then I sprinkled strawberries on the top. I had to stay fed if I was going to win the hunger games. Though I knew I was because being the best in training, I am skilled at knives, spears, maces, and am mediocre at the bow and arrow.

10 minutes later I finished up my meal and frolicked upstairs. In my room I found my mother laying out my handmade dress. The base color was purple with light blue ruffles at the bottom. In the middle there was a light blue ribbon that tied all the way around. It was also smaller at my waist to illuminate my curves.

My mother smiled at me and motioned for me to come over. I sat in the chair by her and looked in the mirror at myself. When I looked at my face all I saw pure beauty. I had a thin figure and am exceptionally tall for I am 5'8''. My mother unclipped my hair and tendrils of long stunning black hair. My hair enlightens my eyes because of the consistency of blue on black.

My mother brushed out the knots and laid it over my shoulders. I then changed into my dress and added a generous amount of make-up. My mother looked me in the eyes and said, "I know you can win, unlike your unlawful brother." I hugged her and turned toward the door. At the threshold was my father looking very proud.

He took me into a big bear hug and said, "You'll do great." After those words, I headed off to the reaping.

The town square was already filled with people. I headed towards the 16's section and stood beside a girl that was ugly so that if they took pictures, I would look even more beautiful then I was.

My dad then walked up to the podium in did the annual speech. Then Bure Huji walked up and said the traditional _Happy Hunger Games, May the Odds Be Ever in your favor. _She reached into the ball and pulled out Blur Gores. No way was that thing going to steal my glory.

Before anyone could even blink, I walked up to the stage and pushed Blur out of the way. Now it was final, I was going to win the 12th hunger games.

Daunime Jarrome (Daun) POV

The girl who just volunteered looked like tough competition. The way she pushed that little 12 year old out of the way was just rude. I wouldn't even do that. Before I could even think Bure Huji called out Daunime Jarrome.

As I walked up, my curly brown hair and light blue eyes made me look younger then I was, which was 17. At school I was considered handsome and I didn't try to be popular, it just happens.

When I was up on stage and looking out at the crowd, I started to have second thoughts. Do I really want this? My mom had always been urging me to work harder in training.

She was the main reason I was doing this. I had signed up for the maximum number of tessere, which were 300.

My dad was the opposite. He never wanted me to go to the games. Though, it was too late, I was on the stage and after the handshake of Miracle, was rushed into the Justice building for good byes.

**R&R **


	6. D2 reaping

** District 2 Reaping**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

Kiki Cinto POV

I woke in a house that was quiet as always. My sister liked to sleep late and my mother goes to work really early in the morning.

My father died when I was eight. I liked him a lot, and he had trained me since I was four. After he died I enrolled myself in the training center.

As I made my way down the stairs I looked in the mirror that we had hung on the sides. My dark brown hair perfectly matched my blue eyes and my gorgeous smile.

I was popular at school because people said I was a flirt and very bubbly. Though I don't have that many close friends.

I got to the kitchen and had yogurt for breakfast with nuts on top. My favorite. After I was done breakfast I made my way upstairs to get ready for the reaping and wake my sister.

She is three years younger then I. I look after her because our mother is either at work or looking for a suitable bachelor for herself.

Her name was Theo and people said that she was a mini version of me. Accept she was crazy about the Hunger Games. Though I liked I did not love, but I was going to volunteer this year.

I woke Theo up and told her to get ready for the Reaping. At the word of this she got up and started doing her hair.

After I awakened her, I made my way into my room. My curly brown locks were put up into a bun and I put on a simple yellow dress. It was tight around my hips and stopped mid thigh.

A few minutes later, I got Theo and we made our way to the reaping.

Char Maud POV

As I made my way outside to the town square my excitement was strongly noticeable. My whole body was shaking and I had on the biggest grin that would make a child scream.

Today was the year that I was volunteering for the Hunger Games. AS and 18 year old, this was my last year to volunteer.

As I made my way to the town square I went to the 18's where I stood next to my best friend, Vuy Sven. We had been best friends since first grade when we had picked on this kid who wouldn't give us his lunch.

Good times, good times. He gave me a reassuring smile. He was also planning to volunteer, but I was not going to let him. My idea was to distract him, then volunteer.

Crystel Gore, our district escort came up and did the speech. After years of coming to this thing, I could recite it. Then she said, "Ladies first." She pulled out the first one that came to her hand.

Before she could even say a girl who looked 17 volunteered. She said her name was Kiki Cinto. Now was my turn to shine. As Crystel reached in I said that Honey Palms, the hottest girl at our school, was smiling at Jeff.

He waved to her and before he could even raise his hand, I volunteered. Jeff gave me the stink eye. I knew that I had one less person to visit me in the Justice building.

I walked up to the stage, shook Kiki's hand and we were pushed off the Justice building.

**R&R **


	7. D3 reaping

**District 2 Reaping**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

Scarlett Jones POV

The screaming of my siblings and the yelling of my dad was enough to make a corpse wake up. Though I was sort of glad that they woke me up at 5:00 in the morning.

I had been having a nightmare. It was about my mother who had died. I remember it vividly.

_It was a particular cold day in District 3, the sidewalks were icy and my mother had bots on that would slip under any surface, none the less ice. My little brother and sister were on either side of her, while holding her hands._

_I was behind them to catch my siblings if they fell, though I was not expecting to catch my mother. I was seven years old then, my brother and sister three and four. Having seven-year-old spot a 30-year-old woman was not a good idea._

_She was laughing with the kids, when a teenager ran past our mother and knocked over her and Fern, my younger sister. I was able to reach Fern, but I couldn't get my mother. She was much taller then me, and therefore much heavier. _

_Mom fell backward and was not able to turn around. Her head was smashed on the sidewalk. My dad thought that money could fix her because I was very rich for a district 3 peasant. _

_Though, I knew that she was dead the second she slipped. I felt a little guilty about her falling, for I was the person to catch people if they fell. I had killed my mother that day. That was the day that I came up with the resolution of never killing anything._

_Not even a fly, even if I was reaped for the hunger games. I would not kill._

It was the worst day of my life. While I was having my flashback moment I realized that I had walked downstairs and ate breakfast because I had an empty cereal bowl in front of me.

Now, I thought was the time to get ready for my second reaping. My closet was filled with shorts and T-shirts. I was not the kind of girl to dress up. At school I was not that popular because I was smart, had anger issues, people said I was and attention hog, too caring, loved animals too much, and I was very sneaky.

I dug through my closet and found a green dress with a frill around the edges. I thought this would have to do.

While the dress was on I looked in the mirror and really looked at myself. I was very tiny, at 4'9'' and I had curly blonde hair, green eyes and very pale skin.

I then went downstairs to gather dad and the kids to go to my second reaping.

Lane Johnson POV

I hated this, I hated the capitol, and I hated the hunger games. Why would the capitol want to see innocent kids fight to the death? But then I corrected myself, because they're the capitol.

My sister had died in the hunger games; she was reaped at 13 years old. That was seven years ago when I was eight. Now I am 15 and taking care of my little brother. When he was born my mother died and my father killed himself.

He was too traumatized of taking care of himself without our mother. If I got reaped in the hunger games we would have a problem. I knew no one who would take care of Abe. He was only seven.

Now I had to get ready for my fourth reaping. I was relieved that Abe wasn't twelve yet so I didn't have to worry about him getting reaped.

My closet was all ragged and not full of fancy clothes because I was part of the very poor percentage of district 3.

So I grabbed some brown khakis and a white shirt, they didn't have that many stains. Though I skipped breakfast because I was too nervous. When I went to get Abe, I found him trying to get dressed.

I went over to help him get his arm through the right whole, when I realized that it was almost time for the reaping. Getting Abe ready didn't take long, so after he was done I ran off to the town square.

When I got there, I set Abe down on a chair in the audience, close enough to me so I could see him. The 15's area was already pretty crowded. When I stepped in the district escort, Alysen Able walked up to the stage. She said the speech and reached into the girls' ball.

Scarlett Jones, I looked around to see who the "lucky" person was. There in the crown, I saw a small blonde girl in the 13's that seemed very helpless. She had a straight face on as the girl walked up to the stage.

No volunteers, like anyone would volunteer.

Then the boys where called. While Alysen was reaching in to the ball, I was watching Abe. I didn't even here her call the name. After I looked up, a boy nudged me and I realized that I was picked. While slowly making my way to the stage I was crying on the inside, who would take care of Abe.

**Was it good, too long? Am I making the characters personalities known? R&R **

**-Battle-Royale-Hiroki **


	8. D4 reaping

**District 4 Reaping**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger Games**

**Madison Lilith Caper POV**

The screaming and the crying of the other kids at the shelter were annoying me to death, but I couldn't tell them that. I had to save my anger for the Hunger Games that I was volunteering for.

I was busy putting my snow-white hair up. It used to be brown, but I bleached it. Then I put some powder on my crooked nose that was the victim of many fights when I was younger.

After, I put light blue eye shadow on my ash grey eyes. The make up looked great compared to my light skin. I then slipped on a double-breasted overcoat, a white blouse, black pinstriped grey pants, black flats, and a coal scarf that I always wear even when it is hot.

I looked in the full-length mirror and admired myself, I had a thin structure, but my fingers were a little spidery. I was glad that I didn't have muscles bulging out of my arms because then I would look fat. Even if I was not that strong, I could still win the game by getting sponsors.

Plus, I don't feel guilty if I kill. I was going to be the next victor of the 12th Hunger Games.

As I left my room, I was nearly knocked over by two seven year olds. I lived in a shelter with about 30 other kids. My parents died when I was about seven from the flu. The shelter taught me one thing. You can either be the predator or the pray. I was always the predator.

When I got downstairs, Agnes, the community shelter chaperone was waiting for all the kids to leave. She was always trying to befriend me. I always turned her down.

Without even saying good-bye, I walked right out the door to the town square while taking a good look at the shelter. I was so glad to be leaving this dump because the next I come to district 4, I will be a victor.

**Jess Gray POV**

Scrubbing boats was hard enough, nonetheless getting ready for a decision of a lifetime. I was thinking about what would happen if I volunteered. But I was thinking of this at the 12th hunger games reaping.

The pros were

I would make my best friend Max rich

My father was the trainer and I would make him proud

Getting away from my evil twin sister Ayla who always says she is better then me

Getting rich

Showing Ayla that I am not worthless

The cons were

A risk of getting killed

The guilt of killing

If I die, I would be leaving Max

I thought that the lists were pretty equal, but one stood out to me. Leaving Max. I could not let her be alone in the world. I decided that I would not volunteer.

Arz Sprinkle walked up to the stage sporting a green tan with black eyes and a scent that would make flowers wilt in a second.

He finished the speech and pulled out the girls name,

Tac Pocer

A lot of girls starting volunteering, but one was the fastest. She looked very scary. The girl said her name was Madison Lilith Caper. If you really look at her she was sort of pretty.

Then the boys' names were next. I didn't even bother thinking to volunteer because I could not abandon Max. Then I saw my father, his eyes were drilling into my soul. That was the moment that I volunteered for the 12th Hunger Games.


End file.
